Neko san
by yukikittycatofwisdom
Summary: Ikuto saves Amu, Amu takes in a familiar cat. Meanwhile a new group of badies are trying to get the lock and key. Will our kitty get back to normal and win Amu over? rated T just in case
1. I'm a cat!

Yuuki: hiiiii everyone nya this is my first fan fiction so please be nice

Amu: she gets really scary when someone gets her mad so please don't let her torture us

Ikuto: she is scary believe me she tried to kill me just because I drank all her milk

Yuuki: say another word and I'll turn this into a tadamu, Ikuto

Ikuto: fine I'll shut up. Yuuki does not own Shugo Chara

Amu: but she claims those four people from the alley

Yuuki: on with the story (my friend helped me with the beginning so thanks to her nya)

"Talking" 'thinking' "animal talking (translation)"

Chapter one

Amu's POV

"Thank you" Amu had gone shopping for some time to think. Her charas had lazily stayed with Yaya and Pepe. Amu walked away from the store and decided to head home. Suddenly these hands reached out from an alley and pulled her in. Amu looked around at the four men standing around her ,not understanding what was happening until the one that had her pinned to the floor spoke, "we're gonna have some fun with this one now." He grinned showing crocked yellow teeth. He edged closer. Amu wanted to scream but was to terrified to do anything. She closed her eyes afraid to look. There was a rush of wind and a thud. Amu felt the weight of the man lift. She opened her eyes and saw the man on the floor. The other three were fighting the boy who had knocked the other out. The boy had midnight blue hair and eyes to match. Her eyes widened, realizing who the mysterious boy was, "I-Ikuto!?"

Ikuto's POV

Ikuto felt himself pushed against the wall. One of them pulled out a needle with a liquid in it and stabbed Ikuto's arm. Ikuto wrapped his cat tail around the man's leg making the man fall so Ikuto could escape from them. He took out the empty needle and threw it away. He went over to Amu and picked her up bridal style. He then jumped to the roof of a building and ran off with Amu.

Back in the alley

"Step one complete. The power of the lock and key shall soon be ours. If this works" one of the men said. The other man said, "Let's go." The men dragged they're other members away with them.

Amu's POV

Ikuto and Amu got to her room's balcony. When they got there Ikuto practically dropped her and clutched his arm. "Ikuto! Are you alright?!" Amu looked at him. She noticed his cat ears twitching and couldn't resist. She reached her hand out and scratched behind the furry ears. The little cross around Ikuto's neck turned into a little cat bell and Ikuto started purring. 'He looks like a cute kitty cat right now' Amu thought. "Where's Miki nya" Amu noticed Yoru looking around.

"She's with Yaya." Amu

"Why nya?" Yoru

"Cause she, Ran, and Suu are lazy bums" Amu

"Miki is not a lazy bum nya!" Yoru

"Ya huh" Amu

"Nuh uh!" Yoru

"Don't you 'nuh uh' my 'ya huh', Yoru" Amu

"C'mon Yoru let's go." Amu turned to see Ikuto jumping off the balcony. Yoru floated away to find some cats to play with since Ikuto wouldn't play with him. Amu watched the two walk away till she couldn't see them anymore.

Ikuto's POV

Ikuto was almost home when he collapsed. 'I feel like I'm on fire!' Ikuto soon blacked out. The next morning Ikuto woke to find himself on the sidewalk where he had fallen. The pain in his arm had vanished. He looked around, 'since when is this fence so big?' Shrugging it off, Ikuto started walking back to Amu's house. When he got there he got even more confused. 'I don't remember her balcony being so high. Oh well' Ikuto jumped up and was just able to land on the railings. He jumped over to the door. The world suddenly seemed bigger. The door was wide open so he let himself in. when he went in he found that Amu wasn't there. Ikuto saw a mirror on her suddenly huge desk. He jumped up onto it and looked into the mirror. 'What the…' Instead of seeing himself he saw a cat with midnight blue fur like his hair and he had the same eyes. He was wearing his little chocker as always but the little cross was replaced by a little cat bell like the one he has on when he would character change with Yoru. The Dumpty key was also around his neck. "Nya…(Why…)" Ikuto looked at his reflection again. "Nya Nya Nya!! (Why am I mewling!!) Nya Nya!! (What's going on!!)"

TBC…

Yuuki: okay that was the first chapter nya

Ikuto: how come I get stabbed by a weird person

Yuuki: because I couldn't think of any other ways of making you into a cat

Ikuto: you're mean

Yuuki: good

Amu: review please Yuuki wants at least 5 reviews then she'll update again so ya

Everyone: bye for now


	2. Cat stalker!

Yuuki: yay next chapter nya sorry if this is a little late

Tadase: you people shouldn't feel sorry for Ikuto. You should feel sorry for me. I want more scenes!

Yuuki: what are you even doing here Tadase? Nya

Ikuto: go away kiddy king

Tadase: why should I listen to you

Ikuto: cause I'm bigger than you

Tadase: walks away slowly

Amu: Yuuki does not own Shugo Chara and probably never will

Yuuki: on with the story

"Talking" 'thinking' "animal talking (translation)"

Chapter two

Ikuto's POV

'I know Yoru's a cat sort of, but I've never become an actual cat!' Ikuto looked at himself again. Suddenly there were footsteps and a voice. "I'll be in my room" It was Amu. 'No! I can't let her see me like this!' He ran out to the balcony and jumped off just as Amu walked in.

Amu's POV

"I thought I heard something. Oh well" Amu went to her bed. While Ran, Miki, and Suu went to they're eggs. Just as Amu was going to fall asleep she saw something blue on her desk. "What's this?" Amu went over to the little desk. "It looks like blue fur." After examining it for a little while she put it down and went to sleep.

The next morning Amu was getting ready for school when she remembered the blue fur she found the night before. She went over to her desk and picked up the clump of blue fur. "What's that Amu-chan" Ran had floated over and had noticed the fur in Amu's hands. "Oh, I found this last night. I don't know why, but I think I saw something like this before." Amu then put the fur in her pocket and started on her way to school. Which she was gonna be late for even if she ran.

"Sorry I'm late Nikaidou-sensei" Amu had come through the door just seconds after the bell rang. The weather hadn't helped either. It was pouring cats and dogs outside. "It's okay Himamori-san." Why does he do that all the time, "It's Hinamori not Himamori!" Nikaidou went over to the board and started the lesson. Amu went over to her desk and sat down. Then she remembered the blue fur. 'I hope it didn't fall out of my pocket!' She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the dry fur. Amu put the fur back and looked out the window just in time to see a cat run towards the royal gardens. "That's weird."

Ikuto's POV

'I hate the rain! At least it's dry in here.' Ikuto had decided to wait in the royal gardens till the rain stopped then head for Nikaidou's place for help. He had thought of going to Utau but it was too risky. If she figured it was him then he would be held captive of Utau. She really needed to get over him. "Nya (its cold.)" Ikuto lied down on a chair and fell asleep.

Click. Ikuto woke when he heard the door click open. Seconds later he heard footsteps. He jumped off the chair and hid behind some plants. "Let's start." He heard Tadase. Ikuto looked out from where he was and saw all the guardians heading towards the table. "Where are the snacks?" Yaya was running around the table. "They're under the table in a box." Nadeshiko pulled out the box, "It's cookies and milk." 'Milk!' Ikuto could see the white creamy liquid. "Isn't that a cat?" Rima said. Ikuto tensed, 'I've been spotted!'

TBC…

Yuuki: sorry it's kind of short nya I lost the rest of this chapter so I have to rewrite it hehehe

Yoru: hey, where am I this whole time nya?

Yuuki: we'll find out when I get the next part done

Yoru: but that will take forever nya!

Yuuki: too bad! But if anyone has any ideas that would help cause I forgot what happens haha nya

Everyone: Arigato!


	3. Allergies and Dogs!

Yuuki: hi everyone nya

Ikuto: stupid Yuuki

Yuuki: why am I stupid?

Ikuto: I don't get any action with Amu because I'm a cat! But I will soon right Yuuki?!

Amu: PERVERT we are not gonna do anything! Right Yuuki

Yuuki: …

Amu: why Yuuki? Why?

Yuuki: I do not own Shugo Chara obviously. So on with the story nya

Amu: but Yuuki!

"Talking" 'thinking' "animal talking (translation)"

Chapter three

Amu's POV

"Your right Rima! But, how did it get in here?" Amu looked at the cat who was clearly trying to find an escape route. 'His fur looks kind of like…' Amu trailed off. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm allergic to cats! Take it away!" everyone looked at Kairi standing on the table in a sneezing attack. "Hahahahahahaha…what?" Kukai looked around at the faces everyone was giving him. "Sorry hehehe." "I think it wants some milk." Everyone looked at Rima to the cat then to the milk on the table next to Kairi. "You shouldn't give him any." Amu looked at the cat again, "If it's like that perverted cat then you really shouldn't give him any. He'll just come back for more and more." "What perverted cat Amu-chi?" Yaya asked coming to stand beside Amu. "Never mind. Just don't give him any unless you think you can deal with it later on." "Nya Nya Nya Nya! (You're so mean Amu!)" The cat jumped on the table. And of course Kairi jumped off and went to hide behind Kukai who was trying not to laugh. The cat pushed one of the bottles over spilling the milk spill and lapped up some of the cold tasty liquid. Then he ran off and some how was able to unlock the door to leave. "Today has been really weird." Amu went to sit down. She saw some blue fur on the chair. Amu took out the fur from her pocket and laid it down next to the new fur. "They're the same!"

Ikuto's POV

Ikuto headed for Nikaidou's. The rain had stopped. 'At least I got some milk and I'm all dry now. Yoru does this all the time. He's so lucky. Where did he run off to anyway? I'm gonna need him. Unless some how Nikaidou knows how to understand cats!' Ikuto decided to look for Yoru first and headed into an alley. As soon as he entered the alley he heard a growl from behind him. "Grrrrr… Bark Bark Bark?!(Grrrr… what are you doing here kitty cat?!)" Ikuto turned around to find five dogs surrounding him. "Nya?! (Why me?!)"

TBC…

Yuuki: I swear this looked way bigger on paper

Ikuto: That's cause you had a bunch of things crossed out on the paper to make it look like more stupid

Yuuki: that's mean just for that you don't get anymore milk!

Yoru: yay I get to come back soon

Yuuki: yep. Ikuto you should try being more like Yoru he's so cute like a little stuffed animal and nice too

Ikuto: whatever

Amu: you were kidding earlier right

Yuuki: thanks for the great reviews nya

Amu: why do you keep ignoring me?

Everyone: Arigatou


	4. Sasha nyah!

Yuuki: sorry it was so short last time nya

Ikuto: it's because-

Yuuki: shut up! Anyways, I'm really sorry that I haven't uploaded in awhile but my computer has a virus or some thing so it takes forever to upload this thing plus I have dreaded homework nya! So as promised, if you read my page, here's a really long chapter nya!

Ikuto: that's 'cause it hates you

Yuuki: shut up and do the disclaimer!

Ikuto: -mumble mumble-

Yuuki: I can't hear you!

Ikuto: SHEDOESNOTOWNSHUGOCHARA!

Yuuki: so we can understand you!

Ikuto: she doesn't own Shugo Chara, if she did we'd all be stupid like her!

Yuuki: meanie! –Attacks Ikuto-

Amu: Yuuki only claims anyone who isn't in the actual Shugo Chara like the dogs

Yuuki: DDDDDDIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE IKUTO

Yoru: on with Neko san nya

"Talking" 'thinking' _"cats talking when in there POV" _"animals talking (translation when in human POV"

Chapter four

Ikuto's POV

'There's five of them and one of me. Can I take on all of them?' Ikuto looked at the dogs. 'Nope. There is no way I'm gonna risk that. So that leaves one option…' He looked at the dog blocking the exit of the alley. _"... Nya! (Run!)"_ Ikuto ran underneath the one dog and ran out of the alley. He kept running with the dogs racing after him. 'At this rate I'll be dog food!' Ikuto tried running faster. 'What would a cat do if this happened?!' He looked around again. _"Nya a tree!"_ Ikuto ran up to a low branch out of the dog's reach. The dogs were barking and trying to climb up after him.

_"Need some help nyah?"_ Ikuto jumped, nearly falling off the branch, at hearing a voice behind him. He turned around and found himself staring at a cat that had creamy-yellow fur, with some brown flecks in it. The she-cat's blue eyes were glimmering with amusement. _"Purr… why are you so scared of Cosmo nyah?"_

"_Who's Cosmo? And I'm not scared!" _Ikuto hissed. She flicked her tail toward the brown dog. _"That's Cosmo. And if you're not scared the how come your shaking, dipstick nyah?"_

"_Nya, who are you anyways?!" _Ikuto

"_The name's Sasha. What's it to ya nyah?" _Sasha

"_Nothing" _Ikuto

"_Then why'd ya ask nyah?" _Sasha

"_Cause." _Ikuto

"_Cause why?" _Sasha

"_Shut up" _Ikuto

"_Ya haven't told me your name yet nyah." _Sasha

"_Nya and I won't." _Ikuto

"_But I told you my name!" _Sasha

"_Your mistake. Now go away!" _Ikuto

"_Would ya just answer my question nyah!?" _Sasha

"_What question?" _Ikuto

"_Do you want help or not?!" _Sasha

"_Why would I need help?" _Ikuto

"_How stupid are you?! I thought you wanted to get away from Cosmo!" _Sasha

"_Nya Cosmo?" _Ikuto

"_Just follow me!" Sasha then _started climbing down the tree. Ikuto followed more slowly._ "Nyah okay. I'll take Cosmo and you can take on fluffy." _She pointed at the small, white, hairy dog next to Cosmo._ "Nya what do you mean?"_ Ikuto looked at the yapping creature. _"Just do what I do nyah!"_ the she-cat twitched her ears in annoyance. 'What's her problem?!' Ikuto watched as she jumped on to the brown dog's back. Ikuto jumped onto Fluffy the same way. The other three dogs ran off. Fluffy kicked Ikuto off then ran after them. Cosmo also kicked Sasha off but instead of following the others he ran towards Ikuto! Who, by the way, was cornered against a wall! Just before the dog's sharp teeth came in contact with the hissing cat who was trying to make himself look bigger, Sasha jumped in the way. The dog, seeing no difference, clamped his massive jaws on the she-cat! _"Sasha!"_

Amu's POV

"Amu-chi! Let's go buy some candy!" Amu and the rest of the guardians were walking through the park. "Yoru!" Miki headed towards the kitty chara. "Hey Miki! Have you seen Ikuto? I can't find him anywhere nya!" Amu went over to the two Charas, "What do you mean?" the rest of the group came up. Tadase put his hand on Amu's shoulder, "What's wrong, Hinamori-san?" Rima pointed at a little moving dust cloud up ahead, 

"There are dogs running towards us." A second later, the yapping creatures shot past them. A little behind was a little white dog. "Let's go see what spooked them! Maybe we'll find Ikuto Nya!" Yoru floated up the path with Miki. Amu turned to her confused friends and their Charas, "I'll be right back guys." Then she ran off. Ran and Suu shrugged, and then followed.

As the got closer to the old wall that was behind a small wood, Amu started hearing growling and hissing. Everyone sped up until they reached the wall. "That's the cat from earlier!" Amu pointed to the blue cat that was standing over a creamy-yellow cat with a bloody puddle under her. The blue cat hissed something at the dog who barked a response before stalking off. When the dog was out of sight the cats visibly relaxed. Yoru floated to them, "what happened nya?!" the two cats looked up. The she-cat started meowing something, "Nyah! Nyah nyah! (It was Cosmo! He was gonna make dog food out of bossy furball over here, so I had to come and save the day!)"

Amu went over to Yoru, "what did they say?" He turned to her, "A dog attacked them nya!" Suu floated over to the cats, "Can we take them home desu? At least till this one's paw is better desu!" Amu nodded, "Okay, but one of you has to stay with them when I'm at school." The charas nodded. Yoru floated in front of Amu, "Can I stay nya? I wanna see if Ikuto will come to your place nya." Amu nodded again, "sure. On one condition!" Yoru looked confused, "Sure, what is it nya?" Amu pointed at Miki, "Your not aloud to steel her virginity!" Yoru and Miki blushed, "W-why wouldn't sh-she b-be?" Everyone started laphing. Even the cats seemed to be amused. Amu took off her sweater and put it around the bleeding cat. She cradled the cat in her arms, while the blue cat followed.

TBC…

Yuuki: in the next chapter, which I am currently typing up, you'll learn a 'lil 'bout Sasha and there will be lots more amuto scenes! Sasha's attitude and personality is a lot like moi's nya.

Ikuto: if she's like you I hate her

Sasha: Hey nyah!

Yuuki: be nice Ikuto! If you don't I'll make many bad things happen to you!

Ikuto: you already do!

Yuuki: true. But it's just the more I love Ikuto the more I wanna tease him nya!

Ikuto: you call that love?

Sasha: I'm glad nobody loves me that much nyah!  
Yuuki: don't worry, Sasha, your time will come

Sasha: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Everyone: Arigatou


	5. Neko san is a kittypet!

Yuuki: I know this chapter is kinda short but I just wanted to get it off my back nya

Sasha: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii nyah! –Jumps on Ikuto- let's play! I'm bored!

Ikuto: get off and no!

Yuuki: anyways I was reading the reviews and greek-god-fan said the same thing my friend did! She also says Ikuto should climb in Amu's shirt!

Amu: that better not happen, Yuuki!

Yuuki: but it's a good idea please

Ikuto: ya Amu! Please

Amu: NO!

Ikuto: you just don't want anyone to know you're flat!

Amu: shut up!

Sasha: does this happen often nyah?

Yoru: yep nya

Yuuki: I have an idea! Let's ask awesome reading people nya! If you guys think Ikuto should climb in Amu's shirt then, say so in your awesome reviews nya!

Sasha: enough of this chit-chat! On with the story nyah!

Chapter Five

Amu's POV

"Amu-chi! I wanna hold the kitty!" Yaya was whining about how Amu was holding the cat and not her. "Hinamori-san, are you really going to take care of two cats?" Tadase looked at the limping blue cat who was slowly falling further behind. Amu shifted the sleeping cat in her arms before replying, "Just until they're better. Besides, it might be fun." Yaya ran in front of them to make them stop, "Amu-chi, can Yaya at least name the kittys? Please!?" Amu sighed, "Fine. But don't name them anything dumb." A big smile spread across the younger girl's face. "Yay! The sleepy kitty will be Amu-chi and the blue kitty will be prince Tadase!" Knowing what would happen next everyone looked at Tadase. "How dare you call me a prince!? I am a king! Come servants! I shall take over the world! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!"

-10 minutes later-

"I feel so ashamed!" Tadase had finished his rambling and now he, Amu, Yaya, Yoru, Miki, Ran, Suu, Keiski, Pepe, and the two cats were walking home. Everyone else had already left. Yoru floated over to Amu," Does this happen often nya?" Amu sighed again, "Only when someone says p-r-i-n-c-e." Yoru gave her a puzzled look, "That spells… prince nya!" Amu sighed once again (a.n.- she's doing that a lot lately nya) and looked at the blonde boy next to her. "I'm not a measly prince! I am a king! I shall now take over the world! Bwahahahahahahahah!"

-Another 10 minutes later-

"Yaya, I think we should change the cat's names again." Yaya pet the still sleeping cat in Amu's arms. "OK! The sleepy kitty will be caramel and the blue kitty will be lollipop!" The blue cat turned to Yoru, "Nya nya, (we have our own names.)" Yoru nodded, "He says they already have names nya." Amu looked at the cat, "He can understand us?" The cat nodded. "Well then, what's your name?" The blue cat looked at Yoru again, "Nya nya. (That's Sasha.)" The cat pointed his tail towards the somehow still sleeping cat. "Nya… nya! Nya nya! (I'm Iku-…Neko! That's right! I'm Neko!)" Yoru looked back to Amu, "He says that's Sasha. And his name is Neko." Amu looked back at 'Neko'. "Okay! Neko-san it is." Sasha lifted her head.

Sasha's POV

'Neko? Why would he lie about his name?' The others had already gone home. Soon they arrived at the Hinamori residence.

"You two stay up here while I explain to my parents." Amu closed the balcony door, locked it, and left. "_So Neko-kun is a kittypet?"_ The so called Neko looked up, "_Who's Neko? And what's a kittypet?"_ Sasha flicked his ear with her tail, _"I thought you were lying! And I was right! Your name isn't Neko, is it nyah? Also, I read this book and I really liked it so now the words are stuck in my head. It's called __Warriors__ nyah!"_ (A.n.- Sasha will probably mention warriors again and I don't own warriors either nya! Big surprise, right?!) _"Are you_ _obsessed with it or something?"_ Ikuto cuffed her ear with his paw.

"_No stupid fur ball!"_ Sasha

"_Yep, you're obsessed with it."_ Ikuto

"_Stop trying to change the subject! What's your real name?! Nyah!"_ Sasha

Ikuto sighed, _"What does it matter?"_

Sasha replied sadly, _"It matters more than you know."_ Ikuto looked at her with a confused expression. Sasha hung her head, _"I'm sorry. But, I can't tell you just yet, Ikuto-kun."_ His eyes widened, _"How…who are you really?" _Sasha shook her head, _"Not yet. But my name really is Sasha."_ The door opened and Amu came in, "Bath time you two!" The two cats hissed in unison, _"No way!"_

TBC…

Yuuki: forgot the disclaimer but you all know what's mine and what's not nya

Ikuto: no fair Sasha has a secret and won't tell me!

Sasha: It wouldn't be a secret it I told you nyah!

Amu: If anyone dares say Ikuto goes in my shirt I'll personally come and kill you!

Yuuki: almost forgot! I know this doesn't have that much amuto yet but it will soon! So don't worry nya!

Everyone 'cept Amu: Arigatou


	6. Mysterious girl and Yoru finds out!

Yuuki: My chats are getting really long and annoying so I'll cut it short nya

Sasha: If it's so annoying the why don't you just stop doing them nyah

Yuuki: cause its fun nya!

Sasha: then don't complain!

Yuuki: fine but no more disclaimers! Why do we even do them if everyone knows that we don't own Shugo Chara! That's why it's called a FAN fiction!

Ikuto: let's just get on with the story

Chapter 6

Ikuto's POV

_"There's no way I'm taking a bath with Sasha!"_ Ikuto dove in between Amu's legs. But, Amu was able to catch him before he got away. "It's just a bath! You and I will go first." Ikuto struggled in Amu's grasp. 'Wait! I get to take a BATH WITH AMU!' Ikuto stopped struggling which took Amu by surprise. She dropped him and Ikuto landed on her foot which caused her to kick poor Ikuto and fall over. Ikuto landed on Amu, trembling from being kicked so hard. Amu thought that he was trembling out of fright and hugged him against her chest, "I'm sorry Neko-san!"Amu stood up and one of Ikuto's claws got stuck in her shirt. This caused her to yelp in pain and once again drop Ikuto. This time he knocked her over and fell in her shirt!

-15 awkward minutes later –

Ikuto and Amu were some how able to get Ikuto's claw unhooked and him out of Amu's shirt. Amu was filling the tub while Ikuto was tied up to Amu's wrist with a rope. 'Being a cat doesn't seem so bad anymore. Jeez, I really am a perverted cat man.' Amu picked our little perverted Neko and put him in the water. Amu was about to take her shirt off. Ikuto blushed and then a yellowish blur jumped into the water.

Amu's POV

Something dove into the water with a big splash. When the water had fallen back down Amu gasped. "I-Ikuto?!" Ikuto was looking around wildly. There was a girl next to him with creamy yellow hair. Ikuto's eyes fell on her and she could have sworn he had the faintest blush on his face. Amu realized why he was staring at her and quickly put her shirt back on. "W-What are you doing h-here Ikuto?! And who's that?!" Ikuto stood up and out of the water. Amu thought 'who would go in the water with all there cloths on? I take that back! It's a good thing he's wearing his cloths!' Ikuto looked at Amu "Am I… uh… me?" Amu stared at him, "Duh you're you! Who else would you be?! Why are you here? Who is that? And what did you so to Neko-san?!" Ikuto thought for a moment, "First, I don't know. Second, I don't know. Third, I don't know. And fourth, I don't know that either." The girl stood and walked over to the two, "Ikuto-kun, where's the dumpty key!?" Ikuto looked down, "It must have fallen off when I got Sasha away from Cosmo! Wait! How do you know about the key?!" The girl's blue eyes looked worried. She turned around so fast that her shoulder-length hair whacked Ikuto. "Watch it!" The girl jumped out the bathroom window. Ikuto turned back to Amu, "Ummm…I'll just leave." Amu reached out, "Wait!" But she slipped on the wet floor and bumped into Ikuto. They both fell into the water-filled tub. "Sorry Iku-"She looked down to see 'Neko'. "Neko-san!! Where were you?" Amu looked worriedly at the cat, thoughts of Ikuto gone. She gave him a bath, deciding to take one herself later in case the perverted cat man showed up again and hurt Neko.

Ikuto's POV

After the bath Ikuto crawled under the bed where he found a sleeping Sasha. He prodded her side with his paw_, "Hey! Wake up!"_ The cat lifted her head, "_Hi nyah!"_ She stood up and put a chain around his neck. Ikuto looked down, _"Dumpty Key!"_

Sasha's POV -later-

'Oh Ikuto-kun. You haven't changed much.' Sasha looked at the now sleeping Ikuto. Amu had given up on giving her a bath and put a basket with a blanket in it for the cats to sleep in. Ikuto had, of course, complained but then fallen asleep. 'If only this didn't have to end! I'm sorry!' The she-cat leaned down till she gave Ikuto a short kiss. A light flashed and Ikuto changed back to his normal human self. Making sure he was still asleep, Sasha jumped onto Amu's bed and shook the girl. Amu woke and turned on the light to look around. Amu jumped up, "Ikuto?!"

Amu's POV

"W-what are you d-doing h-here again!?" Ikuto lifted his head, "Wha? Where'd all the milk and Amu's go?" Amu went over to him and pushed him out onto the balcony. She locked the door, "What are you doing here, Ikuto?!" The boy looked at his hands and then the rest of him. (A.n. - Not THERE you perverts nya!) "Yes! I'm back!" Amu closed the curtains and looked at Sasha, "Thanks for waking me. But, where's Neko-san?" The cat went back to her basket and closed her eyes. Amu decided to look for him in the morning and went to bed. She saw Sasha leave and heard a splash. Ignoring it, Amu fell asleep.

Ikuto's POV

'Finally! I'm back to normal!' Ikuto was walking back towards his home, 'I don't have to eat cat food anymore or put up with that annoying Sasha anymore either!' Then he noticed someone following him. Ikuto turned around to see the same girl from earlier. She was looking at him with icy blue eyes that reminded him of Sasha. "What are you doing here, Neko-kun? Go back to Amu's house." The girl pointed at him. Ikuto turned away and continued walking. The girl ran after him till she was walking beside him. Ikuto stopped, "Why are you following me?" The girl stood in front of him, "You like Amu, right?"

"How do you know Amu?" Ikuto

"That's not important. But do you like her?"

"It doesn't matter if I like her. She likes the kiddy king." Ikuto

"But Tadase-san doesn't like _her. _He likes only part of her."

"Who are you?" Ikuto

"If I tell you will you go back to Amu's?"

"No." Ikuto

"Then I won't tell you, Ikuto-kun."

"How'd you know my name!?" Ikuto

"I guess I'll use plan B nyah."

"What are y-"Ikuto was cut off as the girl leaned up and kissed him. He felt something like a lightning bolt shoot up his spine. Before blacking out Ikuto heard the girl say, "I'm sorry."

-Next day-

"_Wake up, Neko-kun nyah!"_ Ikuto looked around, _"Where's that girl_ _nya?"_ He looked up to see Sasha's furry face leaning above him. "_What girl? Wait, I get it!"_ Sasha smirked, _"Ha! Neko-kun is INLOVE with a stranger!"_

"_What?! I am not!" _Ikuto

"_Whatever!" _Sasha

"_Where are we?" _Ikuto

"_Outside Amu's house. She's out looking for you." _Sasha

"_Why?" _ Ikuto

"_Cause you disappeared yesterday, Stupid loving furball nyah!" _Sasha

"_Shut up!" _Ikuto jumped onto Sasha. She laughed, _"Oh no! Neko-kun is mad nyah!"_

"_Don't call me Neko-kun!" _Ikuto

"_But that's what you said your name was nyah." _Sasha

"_My name is Ikuto not Neko!" _Ikuto

At the same time Yoru floated in, "Ikuto!?"

TBC…

Yuuki: If you have any ideas that you'd like to have in here then tell me in reviews and I'll put as many as I can in Neko san nya!

Ikuto: yay more amuto!

Amu: noooooooooooooooooo

Everyone: Arigatou


	7. Amu loves and hates Ikuto!

Yuuki: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I am so happy!

Ikuto: why

Yuuki: I'm not telling nya!

Ikuto: oka-

Yuuki: fine I'll tell you nya!

Ikuto: whatever

Yuuki: my friend isn't ignoring me anymore nya! –eyes sparkle-

Ikuto: I care?

Yuuki: don't ruin my mood!

Ikuto: then don't talk to me!

Yuuki: but you're the only other person here nya

Tadase: what about me?

Yuuki: correction. You're the only other person here I actually care about nya!

Tadase: -cries-

Ikuto: somebody start the story and open a drain or something! The kiddy king is flooding the place!

Yuuki: oh no nya! And if I didn't put some of you're ideas in this chapter then I'll put them in another chapter, kay nya?

Chapter 7

Sasha's POV

'I'm running out of time!' Yoru floated in circles around Ikuto. Yoru stopped as Ikuto finished telling him what happened, "Wow! You changed into a cat so you could be with Amu nya!? Then, you met a girl and Sasha found out you two are in love!?" Ikuto shook his head, "That's not what I said at all!" Yoru gasped, "You're more of a pervert than I thought nya! You turned into a cat so you could do dirty things to Amu! Then, you met another girl and Sasha caught you two doing IT! Ikuto sweat dropped, "You haven't been listening to a thing I've said!" Yoru started floating off, "I gotta tell Amu nya!" Ikuto jumped on the kitty chara, "No! Anything you're thinking is not true!" Sasha left to find Amu, 'If I don't get him and Amu together soon then…No! I can't think like that! I have to! For Matt!' She found Amu talking to Tadase. "Hinamori-san, have you seen that thieving cat recently?" Tadase asked. "You mean Ikuto? I saw him last night." Tadase choked on his drink, "Night?!!!!! He didn't do anything to you, did he?!!!!" Amu blushed, "Of course not! I wouldn't let him touch me!" Ran floated over to them, "But he always t-"Amu pushed the chara away. Ran, Miki, and Suu floated away. Sasha headed into the park towards the fountain.

Amu's POV

"Tadase-kun, can you help me look for Neko-san? I'm in a hurry and I don't want to think about Ikuto." Tadase nodded. The girl from before with creamy-yellow hair walked up to them, "Don't you wan to talk about Ikuto-kun?" Amu looked at the girl, 'Now that I look at her, her cloths look like Utau's uniform. Does she go to the same school?' The girl's shoulder-length hair wished around in the breeze. "Tadase-san, could I talk with Amu-chan without you hovering about?"Tadase looked at Amu. She shrugged. He looked back at the girl, "Meet up with me at the park fountain in an hour." The girl nodded, "Let's walk, Amu-chan." She turned and started walking. Amu followed.

"Before we go any further, what's your name?" Amu asked as soon as Tadase was out of sight. The girl sat on a nearby bench. Amu sat down next to her. The girl finally spoke after a little while, "What do you think of Ikuto-kun?"

"He's a perverted cat man. But, what's your name?" Amu

"Do you ever think about how he feels about you?"

"Not really. I'm not gonna answer anymore of your questions until you tell me your name." Amu

The girl sighed, "My name is Sasha."

"I have a cat named Sasha." Amu

"I know nyah." Sasha

"Did you just nya?" Amu

"Uhhh…. No." Sasha

"But I swear I just heard you n-"Amu was cut off.

"Who do you think is a better match for you?" Sasha

"Tadase-kun of course!" Amu surprised herself, 'Why did I just tell her that?'

'But really think about it!" Sasha

Amu thought, 'This person is annoying. But I don't think she'll leave me alone till I actually think about this.' Amu sighed, 'I guess I might as well think about it.

Tadase-kun…

He's handsome, (A.n. - Not nya!)

He likes at least part of me,

He's a prince,

Ummmm…I cant think of anything else. Let's move on.

Ikuto…

He saves me a lot,

I have to admit he is hot,

I can be myself around him,

It's fun to be around him,

Even though he said that he was just teasing me, he did say that I interest him.'(A.n- ice cream episode nya!) Amu's thoughts were interrupted be Sasha, "Amu-chan? Why are you drooling?" Amu touched her mouth and, sure enough, there was a bit of drool there. Sasha clapped, "That's proof enough that you do like Ikuto-kun!" Amu jumped up, "That doesn't mean anything!" Sasha smirked, (A.n. - Ikuto: -gasp- she stole me smirk!) "Just admit it! You like him!"

"No I don't!" Amu

"Then how come you're blushing?!" Sasha

"Shut up!" Amu

"Your list for Ikuto was bigger, right?!" Sasha

"How'd you know?!" Amu

"I can read minds!" Sasha

"No. Really, how'd you know?" Amu

"Lucky guess." Sasha

"Now that, I can believe." Amu

"Isn't Ikuto-kun's violin nice!?" Sasha

"You've heard him play?" Amu

"Yep! He used to play for us all the time!" Sasha

"Oh." Amu

"Is Amu jealous nyah?" Sasha said in a babyish voice.

"Am not!" Amu

"Whatever!" Sasha

"What is Ikuto to you?" Amu

"I knew him when we were little. But he doesn't remember me." Sasha

"Why?" Amu

"I don't know. But I saw him yesterday." Sasha

"How is he?!" Amu

"Kawaii! You're worried about Ikuto-kun!" Sasha

"Shut up!" Amu

Then, two dark blue dots appeared. The dots came closer and the girls stared at it. Sasha's eyes widened and she tugged at Amu's sleeve, "Amu-chan! Let's go! I-it's time to meet up with Tadase-san!" But Amu didn't budge, 'is that…' The dots came closer, "Yoru! Neko-san!" The cat halted at hearing Amu's voice. Yoru floated in front of Amu's face. The kitty chara had a smile across his face, "Guess what! I found Ikuto nya!" Amu looked around, "Where is he?" Yoru turned around, "Right…He's gone nya!" He looked at Sasha, "You're the one Sasha caught doing IT with Ikuto nya!" Yoru floated away. Amu stared at Sasha. Sasha sweat dropped and stared after Yoru. Amu looked down when the stranger turned back to her, "I can explain, that's no t-" Amu slapped the girl, "Don't lie. I thought you acted like Ikuto. You two are perfectly matched. You're older and much prettier than me." A few tears fell from Amu's eyes, "Why am I crying? I-I cant believe I actually thought I like Ikuto. I HATE HIM!!!" Amu ran off crying, leaving a stunned Sasha and a hurt Ikuto in a nearby tree.

TBC…

Yuuki: Poor Ikuto, Amu, and Sasha nya

Ikuto: so cruel

Amu: I cant believe you wrote that

Yuuki: neither can I nya

Sasha: ouch nyah

Tadase: I liked it!

Everyone: -glares at Tadase-

Yuuki: please review nya!

Everyone: Arigatou!


	8. Kidnapped!

Yuuki: hi nya! I forgot to say last time that I couldn't think of any other names so I'm gonna use my friend's, Matt nya

Ikuto: and once again I'm the only one who showed up

Amu: -walks in- sorry I'm late

Yuuki: hi Amu ny-

Explosion: BOOM!!!  
Yuuki: ahhh! I forgot to turn off the microwave nya! –Runs off-

Ikuto: Amu

Amu: huh?

Ikuto: we're alone!

Yuuki: go to my sister's room, Ikuto nya!

Ikuto: -picks up Amu and goes to Yuuki's sister's room-

Amu: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: ya know ya love me!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuuki: -walks back in- while those two are having fun I'll start the story nya!

Chapter eight

Ikuto's POV

'She…hates me.' Yoru was going on about Ikuto being a pervert. 'She hates me.' Yoru finally got bored and went to find Miki. 'She really hates me.' Ikuto got up and started walking in a random direction. Before he got too far Kitty Sasha tumbled into him, "_Ikuto-kun! Amu-chan is in trouble!"_

Amu's POV

Amu was sitting near the pick fountain. Tadase hadn't shown up yet. 'That baka. I can't believe I had let that stray cat into my heart. He's nothing more than an enemy. The thing that bothers me the most is that I don't really hate him. I can't hate him. But I don't know why.' Amu looked up when she heard footsteps. It was Tadase and a girl. "Hinamori-san, this is Saaya. You know her from school, right?" Amu nodded. Saaya did her annoying laugh thing, "I'm Tadase's new girlfriend! Ahahaha! You lose!" The new couple left the sobbing Amu alone. 'Now I lost both of them.' She heard footsteps again. When she looked up it wasn't Tadase. "Ikuto?" The boy held out his hand. 'He seems different. His uniform is the same. But his hair seems darker and his eyes…' The boy gestured for Amu to follow him. Amu followed him to the little wood where she first found Sasha and Neko-san. "W-why are we here?" He didn't answer. He just leapt over the little wall and left. 'That's weird. Why should I care! He'd never like me.' There was a sudden gust of wind and a helicopter was hovering above the trees. "Nya! (Amu!)" Amu turned around to see Neko-san and Sasha surrounded by three men. "Hey!" Two men came up behind her and put a blanket over her head. "Help! Ikuto!" She felt herself be lifted into the helicopter. 'Why did Ikuto lead me here?! Did he know that this would happen?! Why didn't he turn around when I called!? Oh…that's right. He doesn't care about me. I'm just a little kid. What's gonna happen?'

Ikuto's POV

"_Let go of me! What are you going to do with Amu!?!" _Ikuto and Sasha were in the helicopter ina cat cage._ "Sasha! Don't just stand there! Help me unlock the cage!" _The she-cat blinked, "_This place…it's…The Easter Crusaders own this nyah!" _(A.n. – My sister came up with that name nya)

"_Huh?" _Ikuto

"_Do you have the dumpty key with you nyah?" _Sasha

"_Yep. Everyone was too busy to notice it nya." _Ikuto

"_Mouse dung! Why's ya bring it?!" _Sasha

The helicopter landed and the cage was brought to a room and set down. A man looked into it. 'This guy is one of the people who stabbed me! How dare he show his face!?!' The man smirked. 'How come everyone is stealing MY smirk and MY glare!?!'

The man glared at Sasha, "You certainly took your time. Don't you care what happens to Matt-kun anymore?" Sasha looked at her paws. The man looked at Ikuto, "At least you brought back the key." He turned to look back at Sasha, "Is the lock outside?" She nodded again. Ikuto looked at her, _"Does he mean Amu? What is he planning to do to her!?!" _Sasha looked away. _"Don't ignore me! What is he going to do to us!?! What is he going to do to Amu!?! He better not hurt her! If he does I swear I'll kill you for not telling me! Right after I'm done with him!" _Sasha's eyes filled with sadness, _"I'm sorry." _The cage door opened and Sasha jumped out. The door shut again and hit Ikuto in the process. The man dropped Sasha in a water filled tub and stepped aside. Out of the water stepped a girl. 'So it was Sasha all along!' The door to the room opened and a few guards brought in a boy that was wearing the uniform from Ikuto's school. He had dark eyes and hair a bit darker than Ikuto's. They also brought in someone else. After a while Ikuto realized who it was, _"Amu!" _Sasha ran up to the boy and hugged him, "Matt nyah!"

TBC…

Yuuki: Another chapter yay nya! sorry about the shortness! but at least i updated nya!

Matt: How'd I get dragged into this?

Yuuki: I figured that since there's a Matt in the story that you should join the chat things nya!

Matt: so this is the big emergency that was so important that you had to call me when I was in the middle of Soccer practice?

Yuuki: yep yep nya! Isn't it great!

Matt: I hate you

Yuuki: love ya too nya!

Matt: huh?!

Yuuki: awwwwwwwww how Kawaii! Matt's blushing nya!

Matt: Am not!

Yuuki: ya huh nya!

Matt: nuh uh!

Yuuki: whatever nya!  
Matt: what's that sound?

Yuuki: Ikuto and Amu

Matt: Your craziness is spreading!

Yuuki: actually it's ju-

Matt: the world is gonna end!

Yuuki: -sigh- anyways let's just wrap this up for now nya and thanks again for all your ideas!

Everyone: Arigatou and please review!


	9. Is this farewell!

Yuuki: Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii nya nya!!!!!!!!!!!!

Matt: oh no!

Ikuto: what is it?

Yuuki: Ya Matt-koi! What is it nya nya!?!

Ikuto: why'd she call you that?

Yuuki: tell em Matt-koi nya nya!

Matt: she had candy!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ikuto: so?

Matt: she gets all hyper and starts talking randomly about a penguin named Pen! She calls me matt-koi too!

Yuuki: yep yep nya nya!

Sasha: let's just start the story. Oh! And Yuuki's gonna try to do real POV's nyah. You'll figure it out.

Yuuki: yay! Nya nya! –Glomps matt-

Chapter 9

Ikuto's POV

I watched as Sasha walked towards my little prison. She opened the door and grabbed me, "I'm sorry, Ikuto-kun." Ewwwwww! She's kissing me! And then that lightning bolt shot up my spine. Sasha tossed me! When I landed I was human me again and I landed on top of a wide-eyed Amu! Why'd she have to throw me!?! Amu looked like she was gonna cry. "I-Ikuto?!"

Amu's POV

Great! I'm crying again! Wait a minute! Sasha threw Neko-san at me! Not Ikuto! And if this is Ikuto…then who is that guy? When Sasha hugged him she called him Matt. But why does he look so much like Ikuto? Maybe…Yoru saw this guy with Amu and not Ikuto! "Amu…" I looked up into his eyes. They were full of hurt, relief, and…love? Nah, it couldn't be! But…that's what it looks like. There's something else too. Mischief? Longing? Then I noticed his face slowly leaning closer to mine. I instinctively leaned up. Nothing mattered anymore. Tadase Hotori or as I shall now call him Homori Tadagay (A.n. - that name isn't mine nya! I got it from one of Keiko Hayasaka's stories nya!), Saaya, Neko-san, Sasha, being kidnapped…nothing. All that matters is us! Who cares what Yoru saw! He leaned forward a little faster, hands and eyes exploring. I encircled my arms around his broad chest in the tightest, most satisfying embrace ever! Our lips were a centimeter apart when a few of the guards lifted Ikuto up and forced him out the door. "Ikuto!" I was about to run after him when the boy stood in my way. "Don't go to that imposter. It's a trap…Amu-koi." What in the world is this guy talking about!?! The real Ikuto is being taken away and…"I need to get to him!" The boy looked up at me with such sorrow, "You saw through everything? I'm sorry…I can't let you go to him right now. I'm sorry." What? What does he mean? Sasha walked over to us. Talking bout Sasha…where'd kitty Sasha go? "Matt…let her go. We don't have much time. I'll stall the guards. You have to get in there and get Ikuto-kun. Okay Amu-chan? As soon as you get him get out and don't look back. Then stay away! Don't ever even think of coming back!"

"But…you're one of them. If you help me then you'd get in trouble!" she smiled, "It's finally going to end." Sasha looked at Matt. He nodded.

The three of us ran down the hall with Matt in the lead and Sasha in the back. Jeez! How many guards does one place need?!! "In here!" We stopped at a door. "Sasha, you go in with Amu-chan! I'll give you guys more time!" Sasha looked like she was going to argue but, with the huge amount of guards heading our way, didn't. When we entered there was an eerie silence. Matt closed the door behind us. I walked forward. Was this a trap? What if I never see Ikuto again?! "Ikuto!" Sasha covered my mouth and hissed in my ear, "Shhhhh! Listen!" I listened. At first I didn't hear anything. Then I heard a WHACK! And a voice followed, "What is it Ikuto-kun? Did that hurt?" Wha?!! What's that creep doing to Ikuto!?!! "Let's go, Amu-chan!" Don't need to tell me twice! She took off in the direction of the voices and I tried keeping pace.

What I saw when I got there was not anything I wanted to see. There were a few guards and that guy from the alley standing over the motionless body of…"Ikuto!!!!!!!!!"

Sasha's POV

We're too late! Why…I heard Amu scream, "Ikuto!!!!!!!!!" That turned everyone's attention to us. The guards moved aside and let the man through. That man! That man I hate most of all! My grandfather. "Is he…" Grandfather just laughed. Amu ran towards Ikuto-kun. I heard footsteps and soon Matt stood next to me, "What's taking so long?! What…" He stared at the sight before us. I heard him whisper, "Brother?"

Ikuto's POV

I heard Amu. I felt her. But I couldn't move. I heard the man laugh. I still couldn't get up. What happened? All I remember is being kicked and thrown around. Why didn't I fight back? Amu? Is she there? What's going to happen? Will I see her cute blushing face again? Is this farewell?

TBC…

Yuuki: another chapter nya!

Ikuto: do I die?

Amu: noooooooooooooooooo! –Hugs Ikuto-

Ikuto: -hugs Amu- you do care!

Yuuki: contest time nya!  
Amu: she got an idea…

Ikuto: …from who knows where…

Sasha: …and is gonna hold a contest nyah!

Yuuki: If you wanna be a character in my new story 'singing Ichigo's and seductive Neko's' nya…

Sasha: …then put a 'NEKO'S RULE NYA!!!' on your page and tell her you did in your reviews nyah!

Ikuto: and you have to put it up fast because…

Yuuki: I can only put 6 of you in my story nya!

Amu: if you get a message from Yuuki saying…

Yuuki: 'YOU WIN NYA!!!'

Ikuto: …then message her back with a description, personality, name, clothing style, and favorite quote of the you that you wanna be in the story!

Sasha: so hurry if you wanna be in 'singing Ichigo's and Seductive Neko's' nyah!

Yuuki: and I'm very sorry if you don't get in! But if you don't then maybe you can be in my next story after this nya!!!

Everyone: Arigatou!!!


	10. Kittys to the Rescue!

Yuuki: I'm having major writer's block but I finally wrote this nya! Next chapter should be the end nya! Maybe I'll write a bonus chapter!

Sasha: No more chit-chat nyah! On with the story!

Chapter 10

Amu's POV

"Wake up! Ikuto! I have to tell you! I-I need you!" I shook Ikuto's shoulders. He didn't respond. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Why? Why didn't I tell him before?! The man laughed. Sasha came over to me with Matt behind her. She looked at the man with pure hate, "What did you do to Ikuto-kun, grandfather!?!" grandfather? This guy is Sasha's grandfather?!

Sasha's POV

We have to get out of here! I turned to where Matt had been. He's gone! Where'd he go? I saw someone approach my grandfather. Matt! He was about an inch away when the guards grabbed him and forced him onto the ground. Grandfather laughed again, "You thought you could sneak up on me?! Now, Sasha-chan, I have our little traitor. Bring me the key now or sit there and watch your little Matt-kun parish!" One of the guards kicked Matt. How'd I get us into this mess!?! Stupid Yoru! Why'd he have to tell Amu that?!

Ikuto's POV

Am I dead? Is this heaven or wherever you go? No. What's going on? Is Amu okay? I heard a scream. Sasha? I felt Amu get up. Another scream. I still couldn't stand. I tried opening my eyes. Not working! Maybe if I open them really slowly. Yes! It's working! When my eyes were wide open I looked around. Everything was blurry. I saw something creamy-yellow. A cat. Sasha? Next to her was another cat, with midnight colored fur. A little darker than mine. But where's Amu? I tried lifting my head to see better but, couldn't. Everything is still so blurry. Why? I saw the man from the alley towering above me, "You're finally awake, Ikuto-kun. You have two choices. The first is to do what I say and the lock will stay safe. Or you could leave and the lock gets the same future as those two." He pointed at the two cats. Amu! Where is she!? I opened my mouth to say something but got dizzy and couldn't say anything. I feel really dizzy. The man laughed again. I saw the cats stir. They stood up when the man left and walked over to me. Sasha leaned closer and that lighting bolt shot up my spine again. Then I found that I was a cat again and I felt energy soar through me. I stood up and shook myself. _"Ikuto-kun_ _nyah! We have to get to Amu-chan!"_ The other cat spoke, _"Yo, Ikuto! Where have you and Utau been all this time!? I was looking for you everywhere!"_ What is this guy talking about? _"Do I know you?"_ He frowned, _"You don't remember?"_ Sasha pushed us, _"C'mon! They're gonna turn Amu-chan into a lab rat! They_ _already have the dumpty key!"_ The other cat sighed, _"Fine. Let's go!"_ The three of us ran out the door with Sasha in the lead. What did she mean lab rat!?! They better not do anything to Amu! If only everything wasn't so blurry! I heard a scream. Amu! I ran in front of the others, only to run into a wall! _"Ikuto!_ _What's wrong with you!? Don't fool around! Aren't you supposed to be the older brother!?" _Brother? Sasha pushed us again, _"Hurry nyah!"_ We started running again. What if we don't find her in time!?! Amu! There was another scream. Only louder! Amu!!!

Sasha

Where is she!?

Matt

Why doesn't he remember?

Amu

I'm sorry, Ikuto! I should have told you before!

Ikuto

Where are you, Amu!? I should have told you instead of teasing you!

Evil Grandfather Person

The power shall soon be mine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

TBC…

Yuuki: Bwahahaha I made this short nya! At first it wasn't, then I decided to just upload what I had so far nya!

Ikuto: I have a brother?

Matt: I have a brother, since when? I so don't look or act like that!

Amu: Lab rat!?!

Sasha: evil grandfather?

Yuuki: Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnn nya!

Ikuto: so many questions…

Amu: …yet no answers…

Sasha: …till next time nyah!

Everyone: Arigatou!


	11. I like it when you smile, Ikuto!

Yuuki: I've decided that I will do another chapter after this! Yay! I've updated three times in two days nya!

Sasha: I can't believe it's almost over nyah!

Matt: I can't believe I got dragged into this and I don't look or act like that!

Amu: somebody start the story!

Chapter 11

Ikuto's POV

"_In here!"_ We finally reached the room! _"Ikuto, behind you!"_ I spun around. Cosmo! What's he doing here?! "Bark! (Hey, kitty cats!)" Great! This is not my day! "Bark bark?! (What are you doing here?!)" I should be asking you the same thing! _"Hurry, Ikuto!"_ We ran into the room with Cosmo chasing after us. I don't want to be dog food! Sasha leaned over to me and in a flash I was human again. She and Matt changed back too. Cosmo ran away, afraid. "She should be over here." Sasha pointed to the door inside the room. I heard another scream. Amu! We raced over to the door. Locked! "Move your butt, Ikuto!" I turned around, "Wha-" I moved out of the way just as Sasha and Matt flew past me and kicked down the door. Why didn't I think of that?! But…I'm glad I'm not that door…

Sasha's POV

"Over there!" I saw Amu cowering in the corner. "This wont hurt much." My grandfather had a needle with shinny liquid in it in his hand. "You're a very important part of my experiment. Who else will be the lab rat? Or rather the Lab cat." He was about an inch away and Amu-chan screamed again. Ikuto-kun shot past me and got in between them. "Stay away from Amu, creep!" He can't! "Ikuto-kun! If grandfather gives you that then you'll be a cat permanently!" He didn't move. Baka! Grandfather laughed, "Love is blinding. So be it! Two lab cats are even better!" Ikuto-kun still didn't move away from Amu-chan. "Ikuto-kun! Move!"

Amu's POV

I felt Ikuto's grip tighten as the man neared. I heard Sasha telling him to move away. His grip tightened more. He's afraid. I heard him whisper to me, "Amu, can I tell you something?" I nodded. His grip around me tightened even more, "Amu, I-I…" I swear he's blushing. "I-I…Since we've met I've always loved y-" I screamed as we were suddenly pushed away from the man. I heard someone yelp. It sounded kinda like Ikuto, but it wasn't. We turned. Sasha ran towards the scene, "Matt!" (A.n. - she says that a lot nya…) The needle was in Matt's arm so I guess he's the one who pushed us out of the way…The man looked shocked for a second only to laugh the next. "Three lab cats will do as well." What does he mean? Why does he say the same things over and over again? Sasha glared at the man, "He's already been turned into a cat same as me and Ikuto-kun!" The man laughed, "Yes, but this will make you all permanently cats that listen to their master, me. Now Sasha you could get the lock and key and maybe I'll spare you." Talking 'bout cats…where's Neko-san and kitty Sasha? And…I don't wanna be a cat! Matt disappeared and was replaced by a cat with fur a little darker that Neko-san's. "Amu, lets get out of here." Ikuto whispered into my ear. "But we can't just leave them here!"

Ikuto's POV

"We can't do anything! We'll come back! As much as I hate to admit it, we need kiddy king and crew for this one!" Amu looked at me, "But…wait! What were you saying before?" oh…"I was saying that ever since we've met I've always lo-" Once again I was interrupted by the old man yelling orders at the guards. That does it! "Could you shut up, old timer!!!" Everything stopped. The old man was fuming, "I'm no old timer!" I stood and smirked, "I see I've hit a nerve, old man!" He stomped over to me, "Shut your mouth, brat!" I've defiantly hit a nerve, "Shouldn't you be in a mental institute, old geezer?!" (A.n. - no offense was intended to anyone nya! if you have some one close to you with 'problems' I didn't mean offense nya!) Sasha picked Matt up and pulled Amu, "Let's go!" Amu was going to protest but didn't have time when I pushed her a little. The man pointed at me, "Guards! Seize him!" The guards were rolling on the floor laughing. That task was impossible for them at the moment. I sneaked away while the man was yelling at them.

I found Amu outside. Sasha was still carrying Matt. When I stepped outside I heard an explosion from behind me. Wow…Sasha blew up the building. "You really are evil…" Amu tugged at my sleeve, "Tell me!" Oh! "I was trying to tell you that I've always loved yo-" Once again I was interrupted. Sasha was squealing and hugging Matt, who was back to normal and looked like he was suffocating. "Can't…breath!" Guess he really was suffocating. I sighed, "I'll tell you later but first, everyone has seemed to have forgotten something very important." Everyone looked at me. I sighed again, "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET HOME?!!" We looked to Matt, "Sasha put the bomb in our ride!" We looked at Sasha, "Uh…hehe…Who wants pizza!?" She laughed awkwardly. "SASHA!!!" She rubbed the back of her head, "Hehe…I forgot about that nyah…" Everyone did that anime fall thing. "Leave it to Sasha to screw things up!"

-Eventually they got home when they found bikes-

"Being a permanent cat is weird! All you think about is licking yourself, fish, milk, and female cats!" We were all talking about the whole cat thing and Matt and Sasha were going into to much detail sometimes….She punched his arm, "But that's all you ever think about anyways!" they officially creep me out…Amu was twitching. Yoru floated up to my face, "Ikuto nya! Was it you or that guy that Sasha saw doing IT with the girl nya?" I flicked him away, "Neither. And you better stop mixing up my words!" he rubbed his nose. "I bet you wanted to do it with Amu though nya!" Then he flew off with Miki before I could hit him again. Stupid Yoru. Why must he say everything I don't want him too! "Ikuto?" Amu was giggling. Huh? "What did Yoru say? I've never seen you blush before!" Wha!? Stupid Yoru! I looked away. These past few days have been torture. But if I'm able to stay with Amu then…I think it was worth it. "You should smile more often, Ikuto." I looked at Amu again. She smiled, "I like it a lot when you smile, Ikuto."

TBC…one more time!

Yuuki: well there you have it! Sorry if it sounds rushed nya!

Sasha: the next chapter is short and more of a bonus nyah!

Matt: Sasha reminds me of Yuuki…

Yuuki: I blow up the microwave one time! And I'm never aloud to forget nya!

Everyone: Arigatou!


	12. The End for now nya!

Yuuki: i'm thinking of writing a sequal nya! I just can't part with this story nya!

Sasha: what about your other story nyah...

Yuuki: I didn't forget nya!

Everyone: Yes you did

Yuuki: -gasp- how mean nya!

Yoru: Start the story nya!

Chapter 12

Amu's POV

"There is no way he is my brother! We don't even look alike!" Is he blind? Oh wait he is...sort of...w found out that he was seeing all blurry because he got hit in the head really really hard! So now he sees in blurrs! But it's only temporary! I think... "Are you kidding me!? You could be twins! If you weren't older!" Ikuto was denying that Matt was his brother. "I'm tired!" Sasha sat on my bed. "That's cause we had to bike all the was here! And we went the wrong way so we had to turn around, Sasha!" The two got into on of their arguments and I pulled Ikuto outside. "Can you tell me now?" I saw a faint blush on his face and that made me blush. "You said you would tell me! But I'll tell you something first. I was thinking it over and...I don't like it when you smile. I lOVE it when you smile!" I saw his blush grow a little darker. "I-I was going to say that I-I've really l-" I couldn't hear the rest. Could those two get any louder!? "What?!" He said something again. I still can't hear him! "What?!" I still can't hear him! "I can't he-" I was cut off when he crashed his lips against mine! I didn't move. I felt frozen. But warm. Then I found myself kissing him back. He pulled back a little. "Do you get it now, Amu?" I kissed him again. The door opened, "Amu, tell Matt that I'm right abou-...um...we'll just leave you alone..." She closed the door. I blushed and pulled away from Ikuto. He frowned, "What's wrong?" I looked down, "What does this mean?" He lifted my face closer to his, "It means you're my Amu-koi." I leaned closer, "I'd like that, Ikuto-koi..." He kissed me again.

-Later-

"Kiddy king took that better than I thought! He only tried his holy crown 20 times!" Ikuto had told the guardians about us and the whole Neko-san thing. "Ya but he did say he'd kill you eventually, Ikuto-kun!" Sasha and Matt had come along. "You better watch your back, bro! That gay kid could try and jump you!" We all laughed at the annoyed look on Ikuto's face. "Kiddy king may be gay but let him find some other gay kid to jump! Oh! I'm sorry! Now you have to watch out for the Kiddy king, Matt!" Now we laughed at the annoyed look on Matt's face. "Amu-chan, they'll probobly be awhile so let's go home." Sasha patted their heads. "Hey!" Then they glared at each other, "Don't copy me! Stop that!" Sasha and I started walking home leaving the brothers to their fight. "I can't wait till they get home!" I looked at the girl, "What did you do this time?" She laughed, "You'll see nyah! Whahahahaha!" She scares me...

-Later Later-

"Nya nya nya! (Sasha, I'm going to kill you!)" She is sooo evil...She started laughing again, "To do that you have to catch me, _Neko-kuns_!" The two cats started chasing her around the room. Well, actually, Matt started chasng her. Ikuto was trying to find her through all the blurrs he saw... So she put one of those timer thing she found out she could do on them...so that they would turn into cats by the time they got home..."Nya! (Change us back!)" She caught the two and changed them back. "Why'd ya do that?!" Sasha and Matt got into another one of their arguments. Ikuto and I headed outside. "So that's why she patted your heads...so that you would become cats again..." At least she's not as evil as her grandfather...I still don't want to be a cat! "Amu, I'm leaving." Huh? I looked at Ikuto, "What? Why?!" He sighed, "Well, for a little while. Sasha, Matt, and I are going to go and see if we could find a way to get rid of this cat side. Just for a little while though. When we get back then we can start again where we left off, okay? Amu?" He's leaving? But...but..."Okay, but promise you won't find someone else! Please, Ikuto!" He hugged me, "I promise, Amu." I sighed, "Oh and are you taking Yoru?" He laughed a little, "I will if he would part with your chara! I wonder where he takes Miki all the time?" As if on que, Miki and Yoru floated over to us, "Ikuto nya! Do you know where the fish are! I wanna give one to Miki! She said she never had fish before nya! Can you believe that! Amu, shame om you nya! Never giving them fish! It's a crime! Nya!" With that they flew away again. But not before Yoru got flicked by Ikuto.

-Next week-

"Bye, Amu." Ikuto, Sasha, and Matt were leaving today and we were saying goodbye for the millionth time that day! "Bye, Ikuto!" He hugged me again, "Bye, Amu." Okay this is getting annoying, "BYE, IKUTO!!!" He laughed a little and kissed me, "Okay for real this time! Bye, Amu!" I sighed, "Bye!!" Yoru had decided to go with Ikuto and Miki was staying. When they were gone I got ready for school. I guess he's gone now...but he promised to be back in a month! So I'll wait. When they get back it'll be just like old times! Except that Ikuto and I are together but that's okay! And that Tadase has gone more girly on us...Oh well! I just have to wait a month! Then I happily skipped to school. Untill I figured out that I was skipping. Then I just walked to school, still happy!

THE END FOR NOW NYA!

Yuuki: sorry for shortness nya I just don't feel like writing right now

Matt: She's depressed for no reason

Sasha: She's still doing the sequal though nyah!

Yoru: But only if she gets lots of reviews nya!

Ikuto: You could've put the kisses in more detail!

Amu: reviews will make her happier! Review so she'll writing more kis-...I mean more chapters!

Ikuto: Amu does care!

Yuuki: -depressed background- review please nya...

Everyone: Arigatou!


End file.
